Pokemon, Make a Wish Upon a Star
by ScarletOne
Summary: Our Heroes is on their way to Skysong City, Where a very special event occur... Where wishes can become reality... Will Dawn, Ash or Brock get their precious wish?... Or will someone use the wishing star to something evil? Pearlshipping! yay!
1. Chapter 1

_**Pokemon, Make a Wish Upon a Star**_

OK, i wrote this story because... I am a pearlshipper(The Super ones) and the whole story concept is based on it, Sorry for non-pearlshippers...

Disclaimer: I don't own in Pokemon in anyway, I'm just a gigantic super huge fan, All rights to it's original owners...

Yes, You may already figured out... This story was inspired by Pokemon Jirachi the Wish Maker(Kinda)

PS: English is Not my first language it's my third ^^' so I'm sorry for grammatical errors, spelling mistakes... you know the list ;) But i promise do my best ;D

LET'S START!

___________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 1: The Trip to Skysong City and the Overlook to the Stars**

_Our heroes is on their way to the city, Skysong. It's said to be a peacefull place and a good place for a rest before they lay on the long trip toward the great Sinnoh League._

''I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!! HOW LONG UNTIL WE'RE THERE!?'' Dawn shout complaining. Her two travel companions was walking in front of her, ignored her complains... Because she had done all the way.

''Hello? Earth to Ash and Brock...'' Dawn said annoyed and stopped.

No response, they kept ignore her.

''HELLO!?'' She shouted loud, Finally getting at least Ash's attention. He turned hes head back, facing the angry faced girl.

''What?...'' He send a smiling face, trying to act like everything was 'cool'.

''How long is it until we're there?'' She repeated annoyed.

''Yeah, Brock... How long?'' Ash asked, facing the older boy.

''Hmmm...'' He looked at the map he had in hes pocket.

''Skysong City is in a deep valley, so we have to walk over this hill then start move down into the valley...'' Brock said behind the map.

''Gee... That far? I thought this was supposed to be a vacation... And I'm SWEATING!'' Dawn complained.

''I'm Sorry Dawn.'' Ash and Brock said. ''But it will be worth it once we get there...''

''I hope so...'' She answered.

''Pika!'' Pikachu said smiling over to her.

The three traveling friends walked for a while before Ash pooped the question.

''Um... Brock, You mentioned there was some kind of special event over in Skysong City, can you tell more about it?'' Ash asked exited.

''Ah! Yes, Of course... It's the grand Star festival!'' Brock said smiling.

''The wha?'' Ash tried to repeat.

''The Grand Star Festival.'' Brock repeated, hoping that Ash got it now.

''What's that?'' Ash asked while looking up at the older boy.

''It's a really special event that only take place every 10,000 thousand year, Because then the wishing star Agorn returns in our solarsystem.'' Brock explained.

''Wishing star?'' This snapped Ash's attention.

''Yes, When the star appears on the night sky, All pepole from every corner of the wide world travel to Skysong to make a wish under the star ontop of the a special clocktower. It is also said that the person who wish with all of hes or her heart, will get their wish... But the star only grant one wish per 10,000 years.''

Dawn heard this, She got suddenly really interested.

''Wow... That sounds awesome!'' Ash said cheerful.

''Pikachu!'' Pikachu agreed.

Brock nodded.

''I will give it a shot, I'm still thinking on what i will wish... It must be good and i really most really want it...'' Brock sighed.

''I'll wonder what i shall wish...'' Ash said with low voice.

''Wait... Can Pokemon make a wish too?'' Ash asked.

''Yeah, Everyone can.'' Brock smiled.

Dawn looked at Brock and Ash from the back and she popped the question...

'*What you mean wish by heart?'' Dawn asked.

''Well... It has to be something you really want, from the bottom of your heart.'' Brock smiled while turned hes head, facing Dawn.

''Oh...'' Dawn went back to her thoughts.

''I really wonder what to wish, I wanna give it a try!'' Ash cheered.

''Is it real?'' Dawn asked from the nothing again.

''Well, Many believe... Anyways It's worth try!'' Brock smiled to her.

''What's your wish Dawn? is it that everyone from your childhood will stop call you DeDe?'' Ash teased, leaving Brock chuckling.

''It's not funny...'' Dawn glared back to Ash.

''You Have NO idea how funny it is...'' Ash teased.

''Stop it.'' Dawn said annoyed.

''OK, Miss DeDe.'' Ash said with a very teasing voice, he couldn't help burst into laughter's.

''CUT IT OUT!'' Dawn yelled angry.

''OK, OK... Sorry.'' Ash apologized.

''It's OK...'' Dawn responded annoyed.

_They walked after a while, without anyone said anything, Dawn was still walking a bit behind the boys with a curved back... Annoyed that the trip was so long. Her beloved Piplup was sleeping on her head._

''Hey, Brock.'' Ash broke the silence.

''Yeah?''

''I think i know what to wish for!'' Ash cheered. Dawn was looking at him with curious eyes.

''What?'' Brock asked Ash in curiosity.

''That i will be the greatest Pokemon master, ever!'' Ash cheered while raising his fists. ''That is the only wish i can think of, that i really want from the bottom of my heart.'' Ash smiled.

Dawn's face sink in disappointment.

''That's a great wish Ash!'' Brock grinned.

''Wow! Look!'' Ash said while the group was standing on a high cliff overlooking a deep valley, that was looking like a giant crater.

_The valley was covered in lush green woods, sapphire blue rivers that was cutting trough the green forests. On the other side of a lake middle of the valley, was Skysong City. The city shined because of the reflection of the sun trough all the windows and it was a tall tall tower in the middle of the city._

''Here we are!'' Brock smiled.

Dawn walked up to them, to get a sight of the view. ''It's beautiful...'' She sighed.

''Yeah it is!'' Ash agreed.

''Shall we camp here for the night then head down to the city tomorrow?'' Brock asked hes younger friends, they both nodded.

_After a while when they had set up the tents and ate dinner, It was getting dark. Their Pokemon was far away in dream land and Brock was cleaning from the meal._

''Where is Ash?'' Dawn asked looking at Brock which was washing the dishes.

''He is up there.'' Brock pointed up the hill behind their camp that laid a dark shadow over it.

Dawn walked up, seeing Ash looking up at the sky that was filled with stars with hes best friend Pikachu.

''Hi Ash.'' She said smiling, Ash turned hes head toward the familiar voice.

''Hi Dawn, What's up? He asked smiling.

''Ah nothing, Brock said you was here so i thought you would like some company.'' She replied.

Ash smiled at her while she sat beside him, sharing the sight of the stars on the night sky.

''It is really beautiful...'' Dawn broke the silence.

''Yeah... It is hard to think about anything bad when you see such wonderfull stars...'' Ash said with a huge smile.

''I wonder how the wishing star looks like...'' Dawn said to herself.

''Brock said it was yellow.'' Ash answered.

Dawn smiled and looked on Ash which turned his head to her, her eyes was shining with a blue sparkle from the light from the sparkling stars.

''So... Dawn... What do you want to wish?'' Ash asked her curious.

''Eh... I don't know yet...'' She slightly blushed.

Of course Ash was to dense to notice it...

''Yeah, It's hard to choose something that comes from your heart... You have to do much digging in yourself.'' He chuckled.

Dawn giggled and her blush faintly disappeared.

''Well, even if our wishes don't come true... Let's enjoy the festival? Ash smiled.

''Yeah...'' Dawn replied.

_The two of them watched the stars sparkle in all their beauty, not noticing that time past and it was getting late. They was like under a spell._

_Ash noticed a slight push on hes shoulder, he turned hes head to see what it was, he faced Dawn's sleeping smile that was resting her head to hes shoulder._

_He smiled at the sight, he could not say she was cute there she slept. He pulled of hes jacket and took it around her, so she wouldn't catch a cold. Dawn's cheeks got covered with a slight blush._

''Good Night... Dawn.'' He said before turning hes attention to the stars.

_The stars was watching the two young humans and they never got tired of it. Maybe because it was a strong force between them. A force that maybe themselves knew about, but trust me it was there... And slightly Ash could hold hes eyes open and fell asleep as well, resting hes head at hers._

_But even they two was far away in a place we would maybe quite never understand... The stars kept watching... _

To be Continued.

___________________________________________________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1.5 Special: An Awakening Suprise and A Heavy Burden**_

Hi all I'm back! Sorry for slow update...

___________________________________________________________________________

''Man! Where are those two...'' Brock was looking for Dawn and Ash... He had gone for sleep, and he thought they returned to their tents later... But their was not in the campsite at all.

''Ash! Dawn! Where are you!?'' He yelled, hoping to receive an answer.

Brock walked up the hill, It was really windy that morning. He saw Dawn and Ash leaned against eachother, sleeping and Dawn had Ash's sweather wrapped around her. Pikachu slept on Ash's shoulder.

Brock just sighed. Why in the name of common sense do I travel with young teenagers...'' He said annoyed to himself.

''Hey! Lovebirds, Wake up!'' He shouted to his sleeping friends while he walked up to them.

''Dawn's eyes slowly opened. She rubbed her eyes, trying to shake the sleepiness out of them.

When her vision got clearer, she saw Brock tapping his foot few meters from her and...

She saw Ash was leaning to her shoulder and she had his sweather wrapped around her, she froze.

''ASH WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!'' Dawn jumped, made Ash head collided with the ground, he jumped scratching his head.

''Huh... What's going on?...'' He said sleepy.

''Jerk!'' Dawn hissed, turning away from Ash and walked past Brock back to the campsite.

''Why did you do that?...'' Brock sighed.

Ash just looked after Dawn, then remembered what had happened the night before.

''Huh-Wha!? She fell asleep at leaned to my shoulder, I wrapped my sweather around her so she wouldn't catch a cold!'' Ash yelled trying to cower over everything.

''Yeah... right.... And Nurse Joy asked me out...'' Brock said low.

''SHE DID!?'' Ash jumped in suprise.

''Nevermind...'' Brock sighed while leaving.

That morning it was a really awkward silence under the breakfast, well expect the Pokemon who was in cheery mood.

For the very first time, Dawn wasn't sitting beside Ash under the breakfast, Which Ash disliked.

To try to save the day Ash broke the silence.

''Um... Dawn... I'm Sorry.'' Ash said not facing her or Brock, His cap made a dark shadow covering hes eyes and made it impossible to see them.

Brock smiled at Ash, proud of his courage, Dawn on the otherhand just acted like he not even was there.

Ash noticed so and sighed sad.

''OK... If It's really that uncomfortable for you... We can have a rule I'll always have to be at least one meter away from you.

Brock was staring at Ash surprised, Dawn still ignored him.

''Hey look, I didn't mean It, Can't we just go with that rule or something? I don't wanna be unfriends or something...'' Ash said looking at Dawn

''It's fine...'' She said with low voice.

Ash smiled, happy that they sorted things out.

''From now I promise I'll stay away from you at least one meter.'' He said serious.

Dawn nodded carefully and slow. For some reason she didn't like that rule, but she wouldn't come with a complain... Then her secret would be kinda spoiled.

After the breakfast, the traveling friends packed their stuff and prepared to make their way to Skysong city.

Eventually they was on their way.

_________________________________________________________________

I know It's short, But it didn't fit with chapter 2, but i wanted this part in the story :P


End file.
